


Hallucinations

by EternallyAwkward



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode 3:01, F/F, I miss Nyx too!, Just some things changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyAwkward/pseuds/EternallyAwkward
Summary: Two says goodbye to her former friend (or something more).





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just the hallucination scene at the start of season 3, but with some of my own dialogue. Because I love those crazy kids!!
> 
> BTW: I do not own Dark Matter (obviously)...
> 
> ENJOY!!

 

She was dying.

 

Well… maybe.

 

Two didn't know how long her nanites could keep her alive. She had survived being spaced before. And that was when she had her older nanites. But these new generation nanites were upgraded.

 

So it was still anyone's guess on how long she could be in the here and now. She didn't know when help was coming, if it was coming at all.

 

All she could think about was how she had let her crew down. She couldn't protect One. She couldn't protect Nyx. And now she couldn't protect Six, who sat on the other side of the door of the Marauder suffocating, or even herself.

 

She wondered if the rest of the crew was alright and if she had failed them too.

 

Two felt hatred for Four - no, Ryo. Because he did this. He blew up EOS-7, he murdered Nyx as she tried to stop him from taking the Blink Drive. All for his stupid empire.

 

Five was right. He changed when he downloaded his old memories back into his head. He didn't care about the crew anymore.

 

This is what Two thought about as she felt herself dying, the lack of oxygen getting to her. And as she opened her eyes once more, the brunette saw Nyx, standing in front of her, a gentle smile on her face.

 

“Hey. I thought I'd lost you there.”

 

Two couldn't believe it. Nyx was standing right in front of her, leaning against one of the Marauder's seats, looking at her.

 

The same Nyx who the crew of the Raza had picked up from GA Detention Facility, who they had let into their crew, their family. That amazing fighter who rivaled Two in skill (who was herself, a total badass). That same beautiful woman who everyone quickly came to care for and call their friend.

 

It was genuinely Nyx, with her long brown hair, dark skin, and her usual tan jacket. She looked just as she had when she was alive on the Raza not too long ago. And the synthetic human didn't know what was going on.

 

“You're dead,” she told the other woman.

 

“I am,” Nyx replied softly.

 

Two felt a surge of guilt and grief hit her all of a sudden, and gave a sad “I'm sorry” to her former friend.

 

“For what? You can't seriously blame yourself for what happened to me,” the dark skinned woman said as she moved closer to Two and crouched in front of her.

 

Two looked away from Nyx for a moment, contemplating her words, for she did indeed blame herself for Nyx's death. If only she had done things differently, maybe her friend would actually be here with her, comforting her as she slowly descended into madness from oxygen deprivation.

 

Two looked back into the eyes of the woman now sitting in front of her and spoke.

 

“On the very first day when we came out of stasis, I took command. And the crew let me because they had faith in me, they trusted me to look out for them.”

 

“And you did.”

 

A tiny sound emitted from Two, that sounded like a sob.

 

And she replied solemnly, “Not well enough,” a slightly louder sob ripping from her throat, “for One, or for you.”

 

Nyx took Two's hand in her’s.

 

“You can keep second-guessing yourself all you want, but the reality is you and the crew of the Raza lead dangerous lives.”

 

“If I had just let the GA deal with the corporations instead of risking my crew…” Two sighed, her tone heavy with regret and she continued, “Who was I to think that we should be the ones to change things?”

 

Nyx frowned a little at her companion’s words.

 

“Just because you failed, doesn't mean it wasn't right to try. The old Portia wouldn't have, but you're different. You're a better person.”

 

The other woman simply scoffed, “Being better is so much harder.”

 

Two paused, her gaze on the darker woman's hand in hers, and squeezing lightly, “You're not even real.” She had realized the fact as soon as Nyx confirmed she was dead. The lack of air in the Marauder ready affecting her, and among the effects, hallucinations.

 

Nyx smiled, which Two thought was the most beautiful smile in the universe, and would gladly die if that was the last image she would ever see. Even if it wasn't real.

 

Nyx spoke again, “And a part of you knows that what I'm saying is true. You're not perfect, as much as I think you are, but you are the best shot our friends have at survival.”

 

Two thought deeply about Nyx's words, and a little weight lifted off of her shoulders. Maybe she couldn't save everyone, but she was the best chance her crew had.

 

“So if I already know all this, why are you here?” Even though Two asked the question, she dreaded the answer. And sure enough, Nyx's answer broke her heart.

 

“To say goodbye…”

 

Two took a minute to process this, and in that time, she remembered their time together. Their many fights and sparring sessions. Their times in the mess hall laughing together about something Five or Android said. Casual moments together. Two remembered comforting Nyx when her brother gave himself up to the Seers, again after she found out that her brother had killed himself aboard the Seers’ ship to avoid doing being forced to work for them, and holding Nyx while she cried. And all those adventures they had together, almost dying many times.

 

As sad or painful as some of those memories were thought, she would always hold onto them, to Nyx. Two didn't want to let her go.

 

“What if I don't want to say goodbye? What if I don't want to you to leave?” Two avoided Nyx's eyes, afraid of the truth, of reality.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Nyx said, her other hand cupping Two's face, gently tilting it up to connect the two women's gazes. “I will never leave you. As cliche as it sounds, I will always be here,” The hand cupping her face moved to rest over her heart.

 

Two sobbed louder, and through her tears Nyx heard, “I'm sorry we never got a chance to get to know each other better.”

 

The hand on Two's chest moved back to its previous resting place on her left cheek. “Me too,” The taller woman replied, her voice barely above a whisper. A tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Two had started fully crying as well. And staring into Nyx's eyes she said, “I'm gonna miss you, so much…” her gaze turned dark and solemn, “We're not gonna make it.” Two had lost what hope she had that she and Six would be rescued by this point. She had been feeling a bit woozy for a while now, and didn't think she could stay awake for that much longer. Her nanites could only keep her alive for so long before eventually failing.

 

Nyx didn't say anything else but one last and final “Goodbye”. And the hallucination of Two's former friend leaned towards her, ever so slowly, stretching the moment for what seemed to Two like forever. It seem hours to Two's failing mind before soft lips pressed so lightly against her own.

 

In reality, the touch lasted for barely a few seconds, but for Two's disoriented and hallucinating brain, it was a long and wonderful moment she was sure was permanently etched into her mind. If she was sure she was going to die, which she was, this was the best possible way to go.

 

Until the kiss ended. Until that contact faded. Until the captain of the Raza opened her eyes.

 

Nyx was gone. Technically she wasn't ever there, but the delusion had disappeared. And with it, Two's mind faded too. The world grew darker and darker until everything went black, and the dying brunette knew it was the end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two had later woken up in the infirmary of the Raza, the Android being the first face she saw, staring down at her, a look of worry on her face and relief that her leader and friend had woken up.

 

“Hello,” Android said in her usual soft voice, “How are you feeling Two?”

 

Two sat up, a dull ache in her head. “A little bit groggy with a headache, but I think I'll be fine. What happened?”

 

“We managed to take care of the Ferrous Corp Destroyer by rigging their shuttle to fly back to their ship and initiate a core overload. Then we commenced to fixing the Raza's FTL capabilities and arrived to the Marauder's coordinates before you and Six suffered any permanent damage from oxygen deprivation.” Android smiled awkwardly as she always does.

 

“Thanks Android.” Two smiled back faintly, remembering the illusion she encountered aboard the Marauder.

 

Later that day, after some mandatory rest required by the Android, Two went for a walk around the ship, just to calm herself and ensure everything was alright. They had already dropped off Truffaut and found Three. So today the crew agreed on a bit of a quiet to gather their heads after the crazy events at EOS-7. They mourned Nyx, and ceremoniously spaced her body.

 

Everyone was quite. They were sad to lose yet another crew member. First One is murdered by Jace Corso, then Four turns against them, and now, Four murdered Nyx. It was kind of a dark time. And the dark haired woman was honestly not sure if everything would turn out right when all of this was over.

 

On her walk around the ship, Two stopped. She had arrived at the quarters that Nyx used to live in.

 

She smiled.

 

Two could imagine her friend still in her room, sleeping, cleaning her weapons, practicing her fighting skills alone, talking with Two.

 

She remembered her hallucination during her near-death experience. Two remembered the kiss Nyx gave her. And that thought sent a rush of unexpected warmth throughout her.

 

Two imagined kissing Nyx again. Holding her. Being with her, as more than friends or crewmates.

 

And that warmth faded into grief and a deep sadness hit her like a ton of bricks as she realized that could never happen.

 

A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

The End……?

  
(Or is it…?)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> (You don't have to though... Or do you...?)
> 
> (Nah..)


End file.
